The Fox & The Rabbit
by Rock Raider
Summary: 2 days since Love Heart caught the Song Card. Grumpy & Swift Heart are enjoying time together, until Foxy The Silver Fox shows up with a bone to pick with Swift Heart.
1. The Fox & The Rabbit

Disclaimer:I own only Rubber Heart, The Spirit Mask, & this story. MegaManX0 owns Love Heart, people in Cleveland own the Care Bears, Eichiro Oda & Shonen Jump own the Foxy Pirates.

**The Fox & The Rabbit.**

By:Rock Raider.

On the sea, a flagless ship floated. Down in the captain's quarters, a short squat figure sat, his feet up on the desk, grumbling. The figure was about 4 feet tall in a brown suit, & a body-build resembling that of a pyramid. His hair was done up to look like fox ears & his head was narrow with a sticking out chin. On each hand, he had a boxing glove.

"I can't believe my luck!" The man said. "I can't believe that I, Foxy The Silver Fox, greatest pirate in existence, & champion of the Davy Backfight, lost twice." By now, he was clenching his fists. "First I lost to Monkey D. Luffy & was forced to give up my new doctor, & our flag. A second time, at Stone Heart Castle, I lost again, to a freakish talking blue rabbit monster!" He then threw his fists up in the air. "WHAT'S IT GONNA TAKE TO GET A VICTORY AROUND HERE?" He hollered. He then brought his fist down on his desk, shaking it. On top of a nearby shelf, a card fell off & landed in front of Foxy on the desk. The card looked like it had a girl in a sleeveless dress on it. In the middle of the girl's chest was a large red diamond. The girl's hair had big loops up top with the rest going down in ponytails. She had long fingerless gloves & her hands were in fists with the palms facing up. She also had on shoes with fins sticking out. Foxy looked at the card & picked it up to get a better look. He read the name at the bottom. It said "The Fight." on it.

"The fight?" Foxy asked himself. Then he remembered the fight at Stone Heart Castle. When they were being arrested, Don Krieg told Foxy about Love Heart's secret to his victory. Foxy recalled that he used Clow Cards to beat Don Krieg. Then a thought immediately popped into Foxy's mind. He smiled evilly. "I know." Foxy said. "Now to make that horrendous hare suffer for my humiliation." He got up from the desk & walked up the steps to the deck.

Grumpy & Swift Heart were walking down a path in the forest of feelings, holding both of each others' hands. Swift Heart had rested her head on Grumpy's shoulder, & Grumpy was resting his head of Swift Heart's head. They came to the rainbow river & sat down at it. They then looked at each other.

"Oh Grumpy." Swift Heart said. "Today couldn't get any more perfect."

"I'm glad you like it, Swift Heart." Grumpy said. He brought his paw up behind Swift Heart's head & pulled it towards him. They closed their eyes & kissed. Swift Heart put both her arms around Grumpy & Grumpy brought his other arm on Swift Heart's back. After a while, they both broke the kiss for air. Grumpy then looked down at Swift Heart. "Heya, Swift Heart." He said. "Remember that fight with Foxy The Silver Fox?"

"How could I forget." Swift Heart said, then chuckled a bit. "I liked seeing him throw that tantrum over his loss. He looked hilarious. Why did you bring that up anyway, Grumpykins?"

"I dunno." Grumpy said. "I just thought of it."

Swift Heart smiled & snuggled into Grumpy's fur. "Well, thanks for the fond memories, Grumpykins." Swift Heart said. Grumpy & Swift Heart just sat there at the edge of the rainbow river, cuddling.

"Everything ready?"

A large cannon big enough to fit Foxy in it was placed on deck. Foxy was standing next to a crewmember that saluted him.

"Everything's ready, captain." The crewmember said.

"Good." Foxy said. He climbed into the cannon & looked at his crewmember.

"Light the fuse."

"Aye-aye, captain." The member said. He took out a lighter, flicked it on, & set the fuse on fire.

"Will anybody else be joining you, captain?" the crewmember asked. Foxy turned to him.

"No." Foxy said. "This is a personal affair."

"Understood." The crewmember said. At that point, the cannon fired, propelling Foxy into the sky.

"GOOD LUCK, CAPTAIN!" The crewmember called to him as he vanished into the sky.

Meanwhile, Bright Heart was in his workshop working on the wind-powered ATV that the Windy card smashed when Love Heart came to Care-A-Lot.

"It's not too broken to fix." Bright Heart said to himself. "I can do this."

"Hi, Bright Heart."

Bright Heart, whom by now was covered in oil, looked from the engine he was working on & saw Treat Heart staring down at him holding an ice cream cone that looked like her tummy symbol. She took 1 lick from it.

"Oh, hi Treat Heart." Bright Heart said.

"What'cha working on?" The yellow pig asked.

"Well, remember when Love Heart caught the Windy card?" Bright Heart asked.

"Well, not really. Hee hee." Treat Heart said. "I wasn't around when that happened."

"Oh yeah." Bright Heart said. "Well. I was working on this, unaware that the Windy card was around, & it made huge gusts, causing me & Champ to chase this all the way to Care-A-Lot. That's when Love Heart revealed that the Windy Card caused it, & captured it."

"Really?" Treat Heart asked.

"Yep." Bright Heart said. He then held his hand out. "Could you pass me that wrench on the wall?"

"Okay." Treat Heart said. She picked the wrench off the wall & walked over to Bright Heart with it. She was nearby him when she dropped it. "Whoops."

"I got it." They both said. They then both grabbed the wrench, & felt each other's hand. Bright Heart wheeled out & sat up, looking at the wrench he & Treat Heart grabbed. They both looked at each other, blushing deeply. Treat Heart then quickly let go.

"Um, thanks, Treat Heart." Bright Heart said.

"Umm, you're welcome, Bright Heart." Treat Heart said. She began walking away, licking her ice cream & thinking about what just happened. Bright Heart, though was thinking about Treat Heart while working on his engine with the hood open. However, then it was interrupted by a scream in the distance that was steadily getting louder, & then...

WHUMP!

Treat Heart turned around to the source of the noise & saw something that pretty much terrified her. Foxy the Silver Fox was lying on the engine hood of Bright Heart's ATV, & the lid closed on Bright Heart's head. Bright Heart was limp in the car.

"Well, that was an unpleasant experience." Foxy said as he leapt off. Then he saw Bright Heart & smiled evilly. "But at least it was worth it since I brought pain to some stupid care bear cousin. Now for Miss-Blue-Rabbit-Monster." Foxy ran past Treat Heart, down the path leading to Swift Heart & Grumpy.

"BRIGHT HEART!" Treat Heart screeched in fear. She dropped her ice cream cone & ran over to him. She pushed the lid open & Bright Heart fell out. She knelt down beside Bright Heart & placed his head on her lap. She then felt something through Bright Heart's head fur & looked at her hand. She was in horror at what she saw, Bright Heart's blood. "Oh my stars!" She shouted. "I have to get to Take Care, right away!" She picked Bright Heart up, bridal style, & carried him off.

Swift Heart was now sleeping in the spot where she & Grumpy were locked in their embrace. Grumpy was off in a bush nearby, looking for something to give Swift Heart. He stares back at his sleeping girlfriend & smiled. He considered himself the luckiest care bear in all of Care-A-Lot. Well, not exactly, but he enjoyed having Swift Heart for a girlfriend. He rustled through a flower patch nearby when somebody pushed him aside.

"Outta my way, blue boy." The man said. He then started approaching Swift Heart. Grumpy looked toward the man & saw that it was Foxy The Silver Fox. He then realized something that made him widen his eyes in fear.

"Oh my gosh." Grumpy thought to himself. "Foxy's after Swift Heart. He's probably still mad at her for beating him back at Stone Heart Castle. I've got to warn Swift Heart." Grumpy then started running towards Swift Heart.

Swift Heart was dreaming about her future with Grumpy Bear. She hoped when they marry, then Swift Heart & Grumpy would be blessed with plenty of baby rabbits & baby bears. Then again, she wondered if she could stay still long enough to actually be a good mother, & if Grumpy would lighten up a bit so he could be a good father. Then she figured she'd worry about those issues later, like when 1of then actually popped the question. She was then awoken by a pair of hands shaking her.

"Swift Heart, wake up!" She woke up & saw it was Grumpy shaking her.

"G-grumpy?" Swift Heart asked. "What's the problem."

"4 words, Swift Heart." Grumpy said, he stuck a finger up & left it up for each word. "Foxy, The, Silver, Fox." Swift Heart's eyes widened in fear.

"Foxy?" She asked. Immediately, memories of Foxy flooded back into her head. She remembered her 'bout with Foxy & all his cheap ploys, such as his Foxy Counter Blow & his Megaton Kyubi Rush. She sat up & looked at Grumpy right in the eye. "Where is he, Grumpy?"

"Right here, Miss Rabbit-Monster." A voice said. Both lovers turned around & saw Foxy looking down at them.

"Foxy!" They both shouted.

"The 1 and only." Foxy said, suavly. Grumpy stepped in front of Swift Heart & did a protection pose.

"I won't let you hurt the rabbit I love, Foxy!" Grumpy said.

"Shut up, Miserelda." Foxy said, he then crushed Grumpy's head in between his fists. Then he brought up his foot & kicked Grumpy in the crotch.

"HOOOOOWWWEEEEEE!" Grumpy wheezed in pain. The blue bear put his hands over his crotch & slowly collapsed to the ground. Swift Heart could only watch as her boyfriend was beaten like a dusty rug by Foxy The Silver Fox.

"GRUMPY!" Swift Heart shouted in fear.

"Ha ha!" Foxy laughed. "Just goes to show you how weak caring makes you." He then kicked Grumpy in the head off to the side of the path. He then looked back down at Swift Heart. "Now that your _boyfriend_ is out of the way, I believe we have a score to settle."

"What kind of score?" The blue rabbit asked.

"Oh come now, Swift Heart." The diminutive pirate said. "Don't tell me you've forgotten about how you HUMILIATED ME BACK AT STONE HEART CASTLE!" At that last part, Foxy was red in the face & his irises were on fire. "I haven't been able to look at myself with as much respect as before ever since thanks to you & your mutant friends! Well now I've come for what you took from me. My dignity, my self-respect, my HONOUR!" Swift Heart smirked.

"You had those things?" She asked, enraging Foxy even more.

"SILENCE, YOU!" Foxy shouted, kinda frightening Swift Heart a little. "Either way, now I'm gonna hand your butt to you, & your gonna hand my dignity, self-respect, & honor to me. Got it?"

Swift Heart rolled her eyes. "Fine." She said. "If it'll get you to stop whining about it." She stood up.

"Good." Foxy said. He then threw his brown suit away, revealing he was shirtless underneath, only wearing black overalls that stopped just under his chest. "I knew you'd see things my way. Now let's get this on!" Foxy shouted. He brought a fist up & attempted to bring it down on Swift Heart, but she dashed out of the way. Foxy angrily looked to where she went & saw her make a face at him. She stuck her tongue out at him & put her hands up to her ears. "He then grinned evilly as he saw her revving up & facing her right, which was his left. So he punched ahead of Swift Heart as she headed that way. She was curious as to why he did that, until she was hit with an invisible punch & knocked to the ground. She skidded a bit before stopping. She turned over & saw him laughing.

"HA HA HA HA HA HA!" Foxy laughed. "Taste defeat you freak!" He shouted. Grumpy was watching from the sidelines & was shocked to see Foxy beat Swift Heart back so easily.

"No." Grumpy said, weakly. "Swift Heart." In tremendous amounts of pain, he slowly crawled up the path they took, still clutching his aching crotch. Foxy saw him & smiled wickedly.

"Yeah." He said. "Crawl away, you worm. Just remember, your girlfriend is gonna become mince meat by the time you get back." He called the last part to the blue bear as he crawled away from the battle. Then the diminutive pirate looked down at Swift Heart. "I'll make sure of that." Then he brought back a fist, ready to strike.

Love Heart was doing some ninja training in the woods. He decided to try a place a little more secluded than his backyard. He was swiping his sword at air a few times, then he looked over at a rock & decided to test out his impact dial. He charged up energy in the impact dial & walked over to the rock. He slammed his palm with the impact dial in it & released all the energy inside, causing an explosion. In the dust he made out a weird silhouette. Then, Treat Heart came out of the dust cloud with Bright Heart in her arms.

"Treat Heart?" He asked. "What happened to Bright Heart?"

"Love Heart!" Treat Heart shouted. "Boy, am I glad to see you. I have to tell you, Foxy The Silver Fox is in the Forest Of Feelings." Love Heart's eyes widened & he jumped.

"Foxy?" Love Heart asked. He remembered Foxy The Silver Fox was 1 of the pirates faced at Stone Heart Castle. "Where is he?" Treat Heart pointed to the path she came from. "Down that pathway there." She said. "As for Bright Heart, when Foxy showed up, he hurt Bright Heart, & now Bright Heart's bleeding. I'm very worried about him."

"Well, why not use a cloud car?" Love Heart asked. Treat Heart just stared at him with anime beady little eyes, which blinked.

"Oh, right. I never thought of that." Treat Heart said. Love Heart's head slid down a bit & he sweatdropped with a "yeah, sure, whatever" kind of face.

"Your obliviousness at times amazes me, Treat Heart." Love Heart said. Treat Heart put Bright Heart down & created a cloud car with her tummy symbol. She then picked Bright Heart up & fastened the unconscious raccoon into the back seat of the car. The yellow pig then got into the driver's seat & drove off. Love Heart meanwhile, created a cloud car as well & headed for his home to get Kero & the Clow Book. He considered contacting Madison, but she was not at home. He then thought about how worried Treat Heart acted. "Hmmm." He said. "Considering how worried Treat Heart acted, you'd think she loved Bright Heart more than food & fun, her 2 most favorite things in the world."

Grumpy was crawling through the Forest Of Feelings holding his still sore crotch. He came to a stop in front of Noble Heart. Noble Heart looked down at the blue bear surprised.

"What happened to you, Grumpy?" Noble Heart asked.

"Foxy's here." Grumpy struggled to say through the pain. Noble Heart was shocked at this.

"Foxy The Silver Fox?" He asked in fright. Grumpy nodded slowly. "Oh no." The purple horse said. "He must be after Swift Heart. We have to warn somebody, now."

"I need help too." Grumpy wheezed.

"Oh, right." Noble Heart said. He picked Grumpy up bridal style & carried him off.

"HA!"

Foxy attempted to bring a fist down on Swift Heart, but Swift Heart dodged it.

"WAH!"

Foxy tried to kick Swift Heart, but she dodgedd again.

"KIYUBI RUSH! HIYAA!"

Foxy used a Kyubi Rush on Swift Heart, but to no avail.

"Give up, Foxy." Swift Heart said. "You ain't gonna hit me." Foxy grinned evilly.

"Is that true now?" Foxy asked. He threw a punch at Swift Heart, who jumped back & dodged it, but was then struck by some invisible force. She flew through the air & lay sprawled on the ground.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha haaaaaaa!" Foxy laughed. "Looks like your boyfriend left you for dead. Some lover HE turned out to be." Swift Heart wouldn't listen.

"He went for HELP!" The blue rabbit shouted. In the last word, she kicked Foxy in the head & sent him flying. He rolled across the ground & looked over at Swift Heart, who was standing by now. "Normally I'd apologize for my outburst." She said. "But not to rotten pirates like you, Foxy." With that, she charged at Foxy. Foxy put a large smirk on his face, & a boxing glove with a bear trap shaped like a fox's head & pointed it at Swift Heart.

"FOXY COUNTER BLOW!" He shouted. Swift Heart didn't have time to react & CLAMP! Foxy's bear trap slammed down on Swift Heart's head. A bit of blood squirted out of the wounds she got.

"RRRGH!" Swift Heart grunted as the pain shot through her like a bullet.

"HA HA!" Foxy laughed. "Take that you little blue freak!" Swift Heart looked angrily at the short pirate. She then grabbed the head & jaw parts of the bear trap & pushed it open with amazing strength, freaking Foxy out a little.

"I-I-I-impossible." He squealed. "Nobody has ever done that with my Foxy counter blow before."

"You think that same stunt would work on me twice?" Swift Heart asked rhetorically. "I don't think so!" Swift Heart leapt out of the way of the bear trap's jaws & they clamped down once again. Swift Heart then flipped in the air & came down with a foot facing Foxy. However, he grinned evilly & opened a hand towards Swift Heart Rabbit.

"Slow SLOOOOOOOOOOOOW!" Foxy shouted. "SPEED DECREASE!" A ray of strange yellow photons came out of his hand as his cursed fruit ability. For you see, Foxy The Silver Fox possesses the power of the Slow-slow Fruit, which enables him to emit tiny particles called "slow photons" which can slow anything down by 30 seconds for 30 seconds, even Swift Heart Rabbit herself. & sure enough, Swift Heart was hit by countless tiny particles & slowed down.

"Noooooooot thiiiiiiiiiiiiisssssssss aaagaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnn." Swift Heart said, slowly.

"Yes this again." Foxy said. He then gave Swift Heart a swift uppercut to the jaw, sending her flying again. He then leapt up & passed her, & punched her down to the ground. "Man this feels good." Foxy thought to himself.

"WOHOOOOOOOOO! CAN'T CATCH ME!"

Rubber Heart was playing cowboys & care bears with Hugs & Tugs, who were chasing him down a street, dressed in full cowboy attire & had lassos ready to get him. He was wearing his usual big grin & was holding his hat on his head. He looked like he was really enjoying himself. He ran past a ladder that Champ was standing on & caused it to wobble, knocking a can of paint he was using onto Secret Bear, who was with Friend Bear. Secret ended up all red with an upside-down paint can on his head. Friend Bear giggled & wiped some paint off Secret's cheek, then kissed it, causing it to go red from Secret blushing. Tugs then threw his lasso at Rubber Heart & caught the thick-headed rubber care bear. He then fell to the ground & still laughed at the situation. The 2 small cubs then caught up to him & hog-tied him.

"You win! You win!" Rubber Heart shouted playfully.

"Wow, Rubber Heart." Tugs said. "You take this a lot better than our other babysitters."

"Well, I like playing with you 2." Luffy Jr. responded. Then he looked up & noticed Treat Heart's cloud car. Hugs & Tugs looked up too, out of curiosity. Forgetting he was tied up, Rubber Heart stood up & broke the rope used to hog-tie him. They saw Treat Heart driving at a fast pace towards Take Care's hospital. "I wonder where they're going in such a hurry." Rubber Heart said to himself.

"Why don't we go follow them." Tugs suggested.

"Good idea." Rubber Heart said. He grabbed both cubs' paws & ran off after the cloud car.

Love Heart was running through the Forest Of Feelings towards where he believed Foxy was.

"I gotta reach him, before he damages Swift Heart beyond repair." Love Heart said to himself. He ran up the path & eventually heard a tree having something slam into it & fall over. He then made the assumption that the 2 were in the noise's direction. He followed the noise & found Foxy trying to hit Swift Heart, but missing. "There he is." Love Heart said to himself. "& like I speculated, he's more than willing to lay the smack down on Swift Heart."

"Slow SLOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWW!" Foxy shouted & held his hand out. "BEAM SWORD!" Slow photons came out of Foxy's arm & covered it. He attempted to slash Swift Heart's legs, but missed. He then attempted to swipe again, but missed once more. Then he swiped again, this time smirking evilly. Around that time, Love Heart felt something coming out of Foxy. Then, Swift Heart recoiled like her legs were struck with the sword. She fell over on her face right at Foxy's feet. She tried to stand, but her legs felt numb. Foxy walked over to her & stared down at her with a sadistic grin. "Now for me to reclaim my honour." Foxy said. He then brought both his fists back. "MEGATON KYUBI RISH!"

"Time card, Freeze the moment!" They heard Love Heart shout. Foxy's fist was just an inch from Swift Heart's face when the Time Card kicked in. Everything went yellow & stopped moving. Love Heart moves towards the frozen rabbit & pirate. He then picked up Swift Heart & carried her a safe distance from him, & set her down right under a tree. "Time card, unfreeze!" He shouted. Then, everything got its colour back & Foxy begun pounding the ground, unaware that his target moved. He then got a good look at the ground & saw no bloody rabbit corpse.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He shrieked. "Where'd she go?"

"Right here." Love Heart said. Foxy looked up at him & saw the cardcaptor bear & the blue rabbit. He frowned greatly.

"What are you here for?" He asked. "This is between me & the rabbit creature." Love Heart pointed his sword at Foxy.

"That "rabbit creature" you're referring to is my friend, Foxy." The green bear said. "& I do not like people who hurt my friends."

Grumpy & Noble Heart had by now reached Take Care's hospital where Treat Heart had taken Bright Heart to. He walked in & saw Treat Heart in the waiting room with Bright Heart rested across 2 chairs with his head in her lap with her holding a blood red cloth to his head. He also saw Rubber Heart, Hugs, & Tugs with her. He then walked up to them. Treat Heart looked up at him.

"Noble Heart?" The yellow pig asked. "What are you doing here? & what's wrong with Grumpy?"

"Foxy's in the Forest Of Feelings, Treat Heart." Noble Heart said. "He kicked Grumpy in his… privates & is after Swift Heart Rabbit."

"I know about Foxy, Noble Heart." Treat Heart said. She then looked down at the unconscious raccoon. "When he entered, he nearly killed Bright Heart." Noble Heart looked shocked.

"He did?" Noble Heat asked. A tear trickled from Treat Heart & she nodded.

"I'm very worried about Bright Heart, Noble Heart." She said. "He's losing a lot of blood. I think he might gulp die."

"That's awful." The purple horse said.

"Don't worry." Rubber Heart said, standing up. "I'll go after Foxy." Everybody looked at Rubber Heart.

"You?" Everybody asked.

"Yeah." The red rubber bear said in a more serious tone of voice. "While we're all sitting here, that man is wailing on Foxy. I have to do something to stop it before Swift Heart is hurt too much to run anymore." Just then, Take Care came in, Luffy Jr. turned to him. "Take Care." He said. "Treat Bright Heart now, he's in serious danger. I have to go out & do something." He marched right out the door right there, leaving everybody perplexed to his change of attitude.

Love Heart & Foxy were still locked in their little poses. Both staring each other down. Neither were making a single move, believing the other would counter. Eventually, Love Heart made a voice.

"I sense a clow card on your person." Love Heart said. "If I'm not mistaken, it's the fight card." Foxy looked shocked.

"WHAT?" He asked. "You saw it?"

"No." Love Heart said. "The only way I can seal it & get it from you is to beat you in combat." Foxy smiled sinisterly.

"Well then." Foxy said. "If that's the case, I'd be happy to turn you into a big puddle of goo." Love Heart rolled his eyes at the diminutive pirate's quip.

"Right, whatever." Love Heart said. Foxy charged at him with a punch ready, but Love Heart leaped out of the way & Foxy hit only clouds. He looked up angrily at where Love Heart had leaped as he came down with a foot facing Foxy. Before Love Heart's foot could connect, though, Foxy grabbed his foot & swung him around. He let go of Love Heart's foot & Love Heart flew head first towards a tree. Love Heart turned in mid-air & hit the tree with his feet. He then leaped off the tree & flew at Foxy with his sword facing him. Foxy smirked & effortlessly sidestepped him & Love Heart flew into a tree. While he didn't hit it with his head, he DID get his sword stuck in the tree. While Love Heart struggled to get his sword unstuck, Foxy walked right up behind the cardcaptor. Love Heart turned around & got a look of worry. Foxy got an evil grin on him.

"Well now." The pirate said. "Isn't this a pretty picture. I wish I brought my camera to capture that look on your face." Foxy then brought his fist up. "In any case, you're officially dead."

"No way, Foxy!" A familiar voice rang out. Love Heart & Foxy turned in the direction of the voice.

"Gum GUUUUUUUM! STAMP!" The voice shouted as a red-furred foot wearing a sandal flew towards them. It connected with Foxy's face really hard & pushed him into a tree. The foot retracted & revealed Foxy's face with a huge red mark in the shape of the foot. Foxy then stood up, while struggling & looked at the bear who launched it. Which was Rubber Heart.

"Hi, Foxy." Luffy Jr. said. "You here for Love Heart?"

"Not originally." Foxy said. "BUT NOW I AM!" He shouted & charged at Love Heart. Rubber Heart, however, had different ideas. He spun his arms around each other towards Foxy, forming a double spiral around each other. They then grabbed Foxy before he had a chance to do anything & lifted him into the air, while untwisting his arms.

"GUM GUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUM! MALLET!" Rubber Heart shouted as he spun Foxy in the air. He then slammed Foxy right into a tree root, & caused the tree to fall.

"NOOOOOOOO!" Foxy shouted as the tree crashed right onto him. After a few seconds, the fight card stumbled out from the tree & staggered towards Foxy.

"Looks like the Fight Card's admitting defeat." Love Heart said. "Now's my chance to capture it." He drew out his clow key & made it into the clow staff. He then walked over to the fight card. "Now return to your power confined. Fight card!" Love Heart said. He then tapped the air in front of the fight card. A white card-shaped piece of light formed at the clow key's "beak" and started to suck the fight card into it. After about 5 seconds of this, the fight card was entirely sucked in & fell into Love Heart's hand. Love Heart then sealed it with his name. "Well, that was interesting." The green bear said.

"Yeah." Rubber Heart chimed in. "Kinda like when Stone Heart showed up last year. Only nobody ate a cursed fruit this time."

"Well, in any case." Love Heart said. "I'd better get Foxy back to his ship." He then leafed through the clow book & pulled out the move card. He then threw it on front of him & spun in mid-air in front of him. "Move Card. Take Foxy & his brown coat back to his ship. RELEASE & DISPEL!" He shouted. He then struck the move card & 2 wings appeared on Foxy's coat. It then lifted it up from the ground & vanished. After a while, the wings appeared in front of Foxy & lifted him off the ground. He vanished shortly after, & the move card reappeared in his hand in card form. Love Heart smirked. "I wonder how Foxy's crew will react when he appears out of nowhere." He thought to himself.

Back on Foxy's ship, the entire pirate crew looked in shock at Foxy, who had appeared out of nowhere on their deck near his coat. Foxy opened his eyes & stood up.

"That Love Heart." He said to himself. "I will make him pay for this. Someday." He then picked up his coat & a walked down to the captain's quarters with it slung over his shoulder.

Later, Grumpy was sitting in Take Care's hospital, with his legs spread out with a bag of ice on his crotch, with Swift Heart sitting in a chair next to him.

"How you feeling, Grumpy?" Swift Heart asked her boyfriend.

"A little better." The blue bear said.

"That's good." The blue rabbit said. "I wouldn't want anything seriously wrong to happen to you."

"Well." Grumpy said. "It may not have been serious, but still."

"Still what?" Swift Heart asked.

"Still, why do these things always happen to me?" Grumpy asked. Swift Heart giggled a little & kissed her boyfriend on the cheek.

"Well, I think it makes you look cute, Grumpykins." Swift Heart said. Grumpy then blushed a little. Then smiled up at his girlfriend.

"Well, then I guess I'm glad these things always happen to me." Grumpy said. He & Swift Heart then kissed. Meanwhile, Bright Heart & Treat Heart were in the same room as the other couple & Bright Heart's head was in a cast & his neck in a neck brace. Bright Heart had just come to.

"Ooooh." The purple raccoon moaned. His eyes shifted open & they saw Treat Heart looking at him. "Treat Heart?" he asked weakly. "Where are we? What happened?"

"We're in Take Care's hospital, Bright Heart." The yellow pig said. "You were nearly killed when Foxy slammed the door of his ATV on your head."

"Foxy?" Bright Heart asked. "He's here?"

"No, not anymore." Treat Heart said. "He got sent back to his ship. But you were…". Treat Heart sniffed a little & a tear formed in her eye.

"Treat Heart?" Bright Heart asked. "Why are you crying?"

"B-because, Bright Heart." Treat Heart sniffed. "I was afraid I'd lose you." Bright Heart was confused.

"You were, Treat Heart?" He asked. Treat Heart simply nodded.

"Bright Heart." Treat Heart said. "There's something you must know. I… I…"

"You what, Treat Heart?" Bright Heart asked.

"I love you." Treat Heart got out. Bright Heart appeared shocked.

"You love me?" Bright Heart asked.

"Yes, Bright Heart." Treat Heart said. She then leaned down & kissed Bright Heart. Bright Heart was surprised at first, but after a while, he slowly closed his eyes & snaked his arms around Treat Heart's neck. They both felt like they were in heaven, the kiss lasted a full 10 minutes before they broke for air. Treat Heart looked sown at Bright Heart with tears of joy in her eyes.

"Bright Heart." Treat Heart said. "Does this mean you love me?"

"Yes, Treat Heart." Bright Heart said. "I love you." Treat Heart felt like the luckiest pig in the kingdom of caring. She had found something she liked more than food & fun, Bright Heart. "You know, Treat Heart." Bright Heart said. "I don't think Foxy nearly killing was so awful after all. After all, it helped us to find each other."

"Yeah." Treat Heart said, sounding like a love struck teenager. The 2 new lovers stared lovingly at each other for a full 2 minutes. Then, leaning closer to 1 another, they kissed once again.

The End.


	2. Kero's Corner

Kero's corner.

The title is shown onscreen, then Kero leaps in with a microphone.

"Wassup, card fans!" Kero shouts. "Yep, it's time for Kero's corner again, where I give you the low down, sneak peak, just between you & me tips on the pirates who hate Love Heart."

A picture of Foxy is shown. Kero leaps in from the right.

"Foxy here is the captain of the Foxy Pirates, all of whom he got by cheating in a competition called the Davy backfight." Kero says. "It's obvious to me that he knows how to dress, & that he loves boxing, as evident by the boxing gloves he wears, & the brown business suit."

Kero's head then fills the whole screen.

"& NOW, CHECK OUT THIIIIIIIIS!" He shouts. We then see a picture of Foxy without the shirt on, showing his overalls.

"Foxy is also appropriately dressed for fighting as well." Kero says. "He certainly doesn't wanna dirty up his suit."

We then see Kero sitting behind a table with a bowl of putting off to 1 side of him.

"I'm certainly glad to see Foxy gone, but I have a feeling we'll see him again." Kero says. "Anyway, that's all for now, tune in next time for more of your favourite guardian beast." Kero then waves.

"SEE YA!"

The end.


End file.
